O Último Guia De Sobrevivência
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Tentar manter uma pessoa específica viva é mais maçante do que Edward pensava. Mas provavelmente é porque é a Bella. Até que distância ele iria para mantê-la fora de perigo? Você está prestes a descobrir. Tradução da história original de Jammeke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer. O autor está apenas levando os personagens para passear, como diz. E eu, bem, eu estou apenas traduzindo.

* * *

**O Último Guia De Sobrevivência (The Ultimate Survival Guide)**

**1. Você não deve dirigir quando a estrada está**

a. escorregadia

b. molhada

c. bloqueada

d. não está lá.

_Eu particularmente não me importo pelo tempo que perdeu a detração até a minha casa e decidiu pegar um 'atalho' pelos arbustos._

_- O desbaste da floresta é um processo inútil; você não deveria ser parte dele._

**2. Você **_**não **_**deve atravessar a rua sem uma ferramenta que a ajude a se equilibrar**

Você tem as seguintes opções:

a. bengala

b. vara

c. andador

_- A cadeira de rodas de Billy está fora de questão._

**3. Não vá (secretamente) visitar a Tribo Quileute**

_- Eu sei que você acha que eles são nada além de animais fofinhos e amigáveis. Isso não é um ponto forte. Você acharia um jeito de transformar o ursinho Teddy em letal._

**4. Não tropece**

Não há nenhuma desculpa válida para você por perder o equilíbrio.

- _Exceto quando eu estou deslumbrando você.__E cascas de banana._

**5. Não se incline para fora da sua janela**

_- Desmoronar em ansiedade toda noite não me faz chegar mais rápido._

**6. Você não deve vagar sozinha no escuro**

Duas categorias podem ser listadas como proibidas:

1. procurar por problemas deliberadamente

2. correr em direção a problemas sem querer

_- Nenhuma das duas opções são perdoáveis. Opção 1 é menos ainda._

**7. Objetos para serem evitados são**

a. raquetes

b. bolas

c. tacos

d. cadeiras elétricas

_- A maioria dos objetos podem ser encontrados no ginásio. Por isso, pular as aulas de educação física seria uma decisão sábia._

**8. Não subestime meu autocontrole**

Você não deve abrir a boca enquanto eu estou beijando você.

- _Você entendeu._

Qualquer atividade que envolve tirar as suas roupas está fora de questão também.

*As exceções para você seriam:

a. tomar banho

b. trocar de roupa

c. a praia

d. ordens do médico

**9. No que diz respeito às lesões na casa da minha família:**

a. equimoses são preferíveis à sangue

b. saúde perfeita é preferível à qualquer coisa

_- Opção b não necessariamente requer a presença da minha família._

**10. Coisas para carregar com você o tempo todo:**

a. celular

b. spray de pimenta (tenha certeza de que tirou do pacote, antes)

c. EpiPen [_N/T_: Um autoinjetor de epinefrina é um dispositivo médico usado para oferecer uma dose (ou doses) de adrenalina. Também chamado de EpiPen.]

d. Kit de Primeiros Socorros

e. meu coração


	2. Chapter 2

**O Último Guia de Sobrevivência (The Ultimate Survival Guide)**

**11. Nada mais de dirigir motocicletas**

Uma exceção será feita se você estiver usando:

**a. **um capacete

**b. **uma jaqueta de couro

**c. **uma armadura que cobre o corpo inteiro

**12. Não caia no oceano**

Desculpas inválidas incluindo

**a. **mergulho do precipício

**b. **sem ter cuidado

_- Ou a combinação dos dois._

**13. Não corra com objetos cortantes**

**a. **por razões óbvias

**b. **na verdade, seria sábio não correr, de qualquer modo.

**14. Não corra com um pirulito na boca**

_- Você vai tropeçar, cair, e sem dúvida, apresentar o pirulito à sua garganta por fazer isso._

**15. Não chame a atenção de um vampiro letal para você, de propósito**

*Estar tentando salvar a vida dos outros não é uma desculpa válida.

*A ideia de você sozinha, derrotando um vampiro, é ridícula.

*Qualquer plano que envolva a sua morte é censurável.

**16. Fique longe de facas enfiadas na torradeira**

**17. Não perambule pela floresta sozinha**

_- Quem iria enfaixar você se se machucasse novamente?_

**18. Jamais abaixe a guarda perto de mim**

_- Eu sei que você acha que pode confiar em mim, mas não estou bastante convencido sobre meu autocontrole._

Ações para evitar:

**a. **expor sua garganta

**b. **se ferir

**c. **me seduzir

**19. Não brinque com fogo**

**a. **literalmente

**b. ** e figurativamente

_- Eu joguei todas as suas velas pela janela por uma boa razão. Não vá até lá pegá-las._

**20. Pare de pedir para todo vampiro que você encontra para transformar você**

Eles não vão estar preocupados com o seu bem-estar como a minha família.

**a. **releia o número 15; opção três.

**b. **você _vai _acabar se matando

_- Se você pedir para ser transformada mais uma vez, eu vou puxar meu cérebro para fora pelas minhas narinas._


	3. Chapter 3

**O Último Guia de Sobrevivência (The Ultimate Survival Guide)**

**21. Você não deve ser atropelada pelos seguintes veículos:**

**a. **vans

**b. **ônibus

**c.** carros

**d. **bicicletas

**e. **trens

**f. **tanques

**g. **cadeiras de rodas

Você também não tem permissão para ficar a um raio de dez metros de qualquer um deles, a menos que você esteja dirigindo o veículo por si mesma.

_- Tanques estão fora de questão, entretanto._

**22. Nada de nadar sem supervisão**

O mar é uma força da natureza a ser considerada; especialmente para pessoas como você.

_- Tomar banho numa banheira é discutível._

**23. Eu não quero vê-la com os seguintes:**

**a. **álcool

**b. **drogas

**c. **cigarros

_- Eu prefiro que nós_ _apreciemos sua relativamente curta vida por tanto tempo quanto for possível._

**24. Você deve comer pelo menos 2000 calorias por dia**

_- Comer é um processo necessário para você manter sua força._

A quantidade de calorias não está aberta para discussão.

**25. Machucar lobisomens/vampiros/mutantes/etc. está proibido**

_- Eu gostaria que você quebrasse seus ossos o mínimo possível._

Tem, é claro, uma exceção para toda regra:

a. Jacob Black

_- Use um taco. Ou uma luva de boxe._

**26. Não tire o som do seu carro com suas mãos desprotegidas**

_- É um milagre eu não ter sentindo a bagunça sangrenta que você fez da última vez, da outra metade do mundo._

**27. Leia o mínimo possível**

Cortes com papel devem ser evitados a todo custo; sacrifícios devem ser feitos.

**28. Não saia procurando por mim quando eu estou caçando com a minha família**

**a. **Acho a ideia de considerá-la como possível refeição condenável.

**b. **Nós tendemos a caçar na outra metade do país e eu nem mesmo quero _imaginar _os perigos que você encontraria no caminho.

**c. **Você precisa descansar.

**d. **Você precisa de todas as partes do seu corpo intactas.

**29. Esportes extremos estão totalmente fora de questão**

Como qualquer coisa que possa causar danos. Com razão, isso sim.

_- Serei eu a decidir o que é razoável, e o que não é. Eu acho que deixei bem claro para você, para evitar equívocos lamentáveis._

**30. Tolerar os seguintes insetos está totalmente fora de questão:**

**a. **abelhas

**b. **mosquitos

**c. **vespões

_- Seu sucumbimento por uma mordida de vampiro seria horripilante; uma mordida mortal de inseto seria tão irônica que poderia ser considerada engraçada. _


	4. Chapter 4

**O Último Guia De Sobrevivência (The Ultimate Survival Guide)**

**31. Não morra**

**a. **Comportamento imprudente não será tolerado.

**b. **Não importa a situação.

_- Não pare de respirar._

**32. Caminhadas exigem um bom par de sapatos**

_- Me chame de idealista, mas eu considero alcançar nossa campina sem quebrar sua perna – ou em uma visão mais otimista: torcer um tornozelo – uma meta razoável._

**33. Não chegue perto de ventiladores**

**a. **O seu perfume levaria qualquer vampiro à loucura

_- Eu estou bastante ligado a você._

**b. **Não há dúvidas em minha mente de que pelo menos uma parte do seu corpo terminaria varrida.

**34. Fique longe dos recém-criados**

Definição da palavra recém-criado: _um vampiro jovem e imprudente._

**a. **Eles não merecem nossa compaixão.

_- Se nós batalharmos com eles, você não deve interferir._

**b. **Leis aprovadas na Convenção de Genebra não se aplicam a vampiros recém-criados.

_- Se alguma dessas criaturas estivesse presente na Convenção de Genebra, eles teriam bebidos o sangue de cada pessoa no aposento._

**35. Vestir lingerie francesa é proibido**

**a. **Não ajuda no seu caso.

_- Eu prefiro que você pare de tentar. Isso não é dizer que __**funcionaria **__se você continuasse vestindo._

**36. Coloque um limite de volume razoável no seu iPod.**

**a. **Seu corpo _não _deve se machucar.

**b. **Orelhas são parte do seu corpo.

**c. **Música alta machuca os seus ouvidos.

_- Chegue a suas próprias conclusões._

**37. Tome cuidado com cachorros**

Cachorros são conhecidos por serem leais, mas nem todos eles são mansos.

*Muitas pessoas nos EUA foram atacadas por esses animais em 2008. Vinte e três desses ataques foram fatais.

**a. **Todos os cachorros devem ser evitados.

_- E sim, isso inclui seus amigos lobisomens._

**38. Não leve um choque com um desfibrilador**

_- Seria como se você pensasse que o objeto citado fosse um ferro de passar roupas e o ligasse. _

Para ter certeza, ferros de passar roupa estão fora de questão também.

- _Charlie é perfeitamente capaz de passar suas próprias roupas._

**39. Fast-food deve ser evitado a todo custo**

**a. **Eu nunca vou me perdoar se você morrer de câncer.

_- Leia a regra 31._

**b. **Não é saudável – e você é uma das pessoas mais puras que eu já conheci.

**40. Não perca nenhum sono por minha causa**

_- Eu estou falando sério, Bella._

**a. **Eu prometo que estarei com você todas as noites.

**b. **Eu prometo que olhar para mim durante o dia é tão interessante quanto é durante a noite.

_- Você por si só está começando a parecer com uma vampira, com as olheiras sob os seus olhos._


	5. Chapter 5

**N/T: **Bem, essa é a última parte da lista do Edward. Mas, porém, entretanto, todavia, existe uma espécie de "continuação" dela, e já postei o começo. O título é _'As Exigências De Bella' (Bella's Demands)_, e, bem, o assunto é óbvio. Xoxo.

**O Último Guia De Sobrevivência (The Ultimate Survival Guide)**

**41. Nem mesmo considere a ideia de derrubar um avião**

Nem para testar a situação imaginária que eu descrevi para você.

_- Você vai ficar bem, mas é completamente injusto com os outros passageiros._

**42. Você não deve pisar no gelo**

**a. **Escorregões devem ser reduzidos ao mínimo.

**b. **Você provavelmente passaria através dele e terminaria na água congelante.

_- Eu sei que você consegue nadar, mas eu não sou capaz de esquentá-la depois, e isso vai me irritar até o fim._

**43. Eletricidade deve ser mantida longe da água**

_- Eu não acho que essa regra precise de explicação, mas pensei em relembrá-la dos perigos._

**44. Sempre vista a sua jaqueta, exceto**

**a. **quando está quente

_- O que quase nunca acontece em Forks._

**b. **quando você está vestindo a _minha _jaqueta

_- Você __**não **__precisa de um aquecedor._

**45. Insulte Rosalie o mínimo possível**

De propósito ou não.

_- Eu sei que você está lutando por uma causa perdida quando vem da minha irmã, mas você nunca viu o pior dela. Eu sinceramente espero que nunca veja. Daí a regra._

**46. Não haverá nenhuma queda de braço com Emmett, até que você seja imortal**

_- E nós dois sabemos que isso nunca vai acontecer._

**a.** Apenas de olhar para Emmett torna difícil subestimar sua força. Então, proceda com cuidado, por favor.

**b.** Esme gosta muito dos móveis.

**c.** Eu gosto muito dos seus braços.

**47. Fique longe dos Volturi**

**a. **Isso inclui correr até a Itália para salvar a _minha _vida.

_- Sua vida é muito mais importante, meu amor._

**b. **Se eles vierem a Forks, você não deve pedir para eles a transformarem.

_- Eu conheço você muito bem agora._

**c. **Nós admitimos que os poderes deles não têm efeito em você, mas pelo amor de Deus, não coloque essa suposição em teste.

**48. Só deve usar joias quando eu estiver com você**

Nós não queremos que você se estrangule com seu colar quando eu estou indo para o outro lado do país.

**49. **_**Não **_**encontre um urso**

Desde que nós não estamos vivendo na Europa – onde as abelhas representam os mais perigosos animais – você deve ficar longe da vida selvagem _aqui._

_- E também, nós não queremos que Emmett fique com ciúmes de você._

**50. Não perca esse guia**

_- Não importa a situação, você não deve deixar esse documento em casa._

Também espero que você aprenda o livro de coração.

Haverá uma repetição na semana que vem. Eu gostaria muito de lhe dar uma boa nota, então passe suas noites _estudando _ao invés de tentar seduzir o seu noivo.

- _Com amor, _

_Edward._

FIM


End file.
